jordantlove_the_free_uk_sheffieldepiafandomcom-20200214-history
Incredibles II
Incredibles 2 is a 2018 American computer-animated superhero film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Written and directed by Brad Bird, it is the sequel to The Incredibles (2004) and the second installment of the franchise. The story follows the Parr family as they try to restore public's trust in superheroes while balancing their family life, only to combat a new foe who seeks to turn the populace against all superheroes. Craig T. Nelson, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell and Samuel L. Jackson reprise their roles from the first film; newcomers to the cast include Huckleberry Milner (replacing Spencer Fox), Bob Odenkirk, Catherine Keener and Jonathan Banks (replacing Bud Luckey). Michael Giacchino returned to compose the score. Following the success of The Incredibles, Bird postponed development on a sequel to work on other films. He attempted to distinguish the script from superhero films and superhero television series released since the first film, focusing on the family dynamic rather than the superhero genre. Incredibles 2 premiered in Los Angeles on June 5, 2018, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 15, 2018 in Disney Digital 3-D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX. It received largely positive reviews and praise for its animation, voice acting, humor, action sequences, and score. The film made $182.7 million in its opening weekend, setting the record for best debut for an animated film, and has grossed over $1.2 billion worldwide, making it the fourth highest-grossing film of 2018, the second highest-grossing animated film and the 15th highest-grossing film of all-time. The film was released in the United Kingdom on July 13, 2018. Cast - Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, who possesses super strength and limited invulnerability. - Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, who has the ability to stretch her body into many shapes and forms. - Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the family's daughter and first child, who can become invisible and project force fields for limited lengths of time. - Huckleberry Milner as Dashiell "Dash" Parr, the family's troublemaker first son, who has superhuman speed. He was previously voiced by Spencer Fox in the first film. - Eli Fucile as Jack-Jack Parr, the infant son of Bob and Helen who has a large assortment of powers. Nick Bird provides the vocal effects of Jack-Jack's monster form. - Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from humidity. - Bob Odenkirk as Winston Deavor, a superhero fan who leads a telecommunications company with his sister Evelyn, and wants to bring back superheroes by revamping the public's perception of them. - Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor, Winston's younger sister, the mastermind behind the "Screenslaver", and a technological genius who has never encountered a problem she could not solve. - Bill Wise as a pizza delivery man converted into a villain by the real "Screenslaver", who hijacks screens to project hypnotic images in order to hypnotize civilians. - Brad Bird as Edna Mode, a fashion designer for superheroes and a close friend of the Parrs. - Jonathan Banks as Rick Dicker, a government agent responsible for helping the Parrs stay undercover and unremarkable. When his department is shut down, the Parrs are left to their own devices. He was previously voiced by Bud Luckey in the first film who died in 2018 and to whom the film is dedicated. - Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, Violet's love interest. - Sophia Bush as Karen / Voyd, a young Elastigirl fan who aspires to be a true superhero, with the power to create wormholes. - Phil LaMarr as Krushauer and He-Lectrix, two superheroes who, alongside Voyd, aspire to be true superheroes. Krushauer has the power of telekinesis, which he uses to crush objects together, although he cannot un-crush them, while He-Lectrix has the power of controlling and projecting electrical currents. - Paul Eiding as Gus Burns / Reflux, an elderly Super who aspires to be a true superhero, with the power of vomiting hot lava. -Isabella Rossellini as The Ambassador, a dignified foreign official committed to the support and legalization of superheroes. -John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a mole-like supervillain who seeks to bring war and destruction to the world. - Barry Bostwick as Mayor - Jere Burns as Detective No. 1 - Adam Rodriguez as Detective No. 2 - Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey Best, Frozone's wife. Additional Voices Maeve Andrews - Jack-Jack's additional cooing Steve Apostolina Robin Atkin-Downes Kimberly Bailey Sola Bamis Brad Bird Steve Blum - Dispatch Kelly Bonbright Catherine Cavadini - Make-up Artist, Anchorwoman June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Wendy E. Cutler Rebecca Davis Debi Derryberry Bryan Dluny Terri Douglas Greg Dykstra Paul Eiding Ted Evans Dave Fennoy Jennifer Crystal Foley Eddie Frierson Grace Geller Jean Gilpin Jackie Gonneau Richie Gordon Karen Huie Justine Huxley - Woman in Car Andrew Kishino Phil LaMarr Jeff LaPensee Pat Lentz Marcella Lentz-Pope AJ LoCascio Yuri Lowenthal Austin Madison Scott Menville - Cop Piotr Michael Melanie Minichino Max Mittelman - Teen Boy Kitty Newton Teddy Newton Jonathan Nichols Nina Ozier Paul Pape Jacqueline Piñol Michael Ralph Usher Raymond IV - Usher's Valet Lynwood Robinson Dennis Singletary Alyson Stoner - Teen Girl Pepper Sweeney Shane Sweet Fred Tatasciore Paula Tiso Toya Turner Diamond White - Teen Girl Scott Whyte Wally Wingert Matthew Wood Joe Zieja Noelle Zuber Category:Walt Disney Pictures movies Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:2018 movies Category:Action movies Category:Superheroes